This disclosure relates to tool storage devices that are commonly mounted to vertical surfaces, wherein specific hand tools can be placed into the devices for storage and organization.
A problem is often encountered with current devices not providing for adequate and desired stability of tools that are intended to be stored, specifically with respect to hand tools with varying shaft diameters. Additionally, due to the varying nature of the hand tools, current devices do not allow for a consistent, uniform and organized presentation of the tools when being stored. Additionally, current devices can require certain attachment methods of the intended tools onto the device, in ways and manners that are less than ideal or convenient for easy storage, retrieval, and space utilization. Additionally, current devices that are intended for application onto common pegboard do not adequately provide a means to attach to varying dimensions of pegboard common in the marketplace, without undesirable tolerances in order to allow mounting.